In the course of the processing of an electronic device package, for example, very often a metallic layer has to be deposited on the whole area of an intermediate product. In particular, in case of extended wafer level packaging a metallic layer needs to be deposited over the whole area of an intermediate product having the size of an artificial wafer. Such a metallic layer may fulfill the function of a redistribution layer (RDL) for redistributing the spatial arrangement of electrical contact pads of electronic devices like, for example, semiconductor chips.
For depositing metallic layers galvanic plating has proven to yield metallic layers of high quality and homogeneity, in particular when utilized for depositing metallic layers on surfaces comprising depressions or holes. Problems may arise, however, when the area to be covered with the metallic layer becomes very large.